godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 4 Chapter 8 - On board
The next day I woke up with a letter in the room. I got a good smell, maybe fragrance I open it up and read the letter; Dear Ken, I do understand why you reject the invaitation to join BLOOD so you don't have to apologize. If we have the chance to meet again, I'll introduce you to the sole member of BLOOD. Rachel Claudius Ken: ...... Rui: Who's it from Ken: Someone Rui: From secret lover? Ken: Khhh- hell no (that give me a heart attack...) I head to the Lobby after having breakfast. I also decided to go to FRIAR, not to join BLOOD but to have a look Ken: Hibari, can you call Rachel? Hibari: So you pull back the decicion you made? Ken: No no, I just want to take a look inside the Mobile Base Hibari: Okey... Hibari start doing her stuff Yuu: Good morning Ken walking down the staircase Ken: Good morning Yuu: Taking a mission? Ken: No Hibari: Dr. Rachel give you a green pass Ken: I'm going to board the Mobile Base Yuu: Huh, as far as I know, only certain people are allow to board it Ken: Rachel invaited me to join BLOOD Yuu: That special unit? Wow Ken: I rejected it Yuu: ................. Hibari: FRIAR should be here in couple of hours Ken: Alright, I'll be waiting at the gate I waited at the gate and the roaring sound of the Base alert me I walk inside with Rachel beside me Rachel: You can change your mind and join BLOOD anytime you want to Ken: Thanks but no thanks Rachel: Welcome to FRIAR's Lobby Overall the place have alot of space Rachel: This is Fran, the Operator Fran: Nice to meet you Ken: Ah, yeah This is my first time meeting somebody from France Rachel: Can you call Julius here? Fran: Understood Rachel: Are you fine with having a mission with Julius? Ken: Not a problem Rachel: Great! She smiled at me while holding together her hand Fran: Julius should be here any minute now Ken: So, Dr. Rachel- Rachel: Just Rachel Ken: Ah, is there any other of this special Gods Eater? Rachel: Maybe, it take time to conduct tests ???: Julius answering the call I turn around and there a man standing. He have a pale yellow hairs and eyes, he must be Julius Rachel have been speaking off Rachel: Julius, this is Ken ???: I'm Julius Visconti, BLOOD Captain salute Ken: Ah- Rachel: Julius, you don't have to salute him, he is just a normal Gods Eater Julius: Ah, alright Ken: Just like she said, I'm Ken. Nice to meet you Julius: Nice to meet you too Rachel: Now, are you sure that you don't want to join BLOOD Ken: How many times you asked me, I still wont change my mind about it Scientist: Dr. Rachel! The voice came from down floor. Climbing the staircase, a scientis. He stop infront of Rachel while grasping for air Rachel: Whats wrong? Scientist: Its malfunction during the test and now its broken Rachel: Oh my... Project? I was about to ask her but she stared at me Ken: Uhhh...... ? Rachel: Bring this boy with you to the test area hold Ken's hand Scientist: What!? What this kid gonna do? Rachel: Are you gonna trust me of not~? She put her finger at her lips, signaling a silence. Scientist: Arhh..... alright. Hey, kid. Follow me I just nod because I dont want to make him mad even more In the elevator Ken: So.... what this project is about? Scientist: Hmmm...... its not big. The project is for human to live better Ken: huhh..... A chunk of hours later Scientist: We cant thank you enough! Ken: Ahh, its fine I raise my hands and shake them side ways, showing that it not a big deal Rachel: See? Rachel creep by our side. Scientist: Sorry for not trusting you bow a little bit Rachel: Its okey ring ring Ken: Oh, my phone. Sorry I walk away and answer the call Ken: Hello? Phone: This is Dr. Sakaki Ken: Is there a problem? Phone: No no, are you done with your visit? Ken: Yeah, just did Phone: Good, can you get back here really quick? Ken: Alright Phone: Thanks hang up the phone I wonder what Sakaki have in for me... Ken: I have go back now Rachel: Im glad to have you here Scientist: Stay safe Ken: Alright, bye Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic